


Ниточки

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anders is not nice, Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Hawke is not nice, Man abuses woman psychologically, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Woman abuses man physically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Говоришь, если я не сделаю, как ты просишь, значит, я тебя не люблю? В такое можно играть вдвоем, котенок.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 1





	Ниточки

**Author's Note:**

> *Я не поддерживаю подобные вещи в реальной жизни

Договорить Андерс не успевает. Только он бросает свой, как он думал, козырь «ты не хочешь помогать мне, неужели ты не любишь меня?», как Хоук бьет его в лицо кулаком.

Андерса оглушает это.

Нос хрустит, боль растекается по лицу, и кровь заливает нижнюю его половину быстрее, чем он понимает, что вообще произошло. Андерс отступает на шаг, два, смотрит на Хоук огромными обиженными глазами.

— Ну-ка, присядь, котенок. Присядь, — говорит она, встряхивая кулаком, и Андерс слушается беспрекословно, опускаясь прямо на пол, даже не замечая за собой этого.

Магия крови — это страшная вещь, но начинает Хоук, по обыкновению своему, с кулака, который очень давно не обращался против него, и теперь Андерсу больно дышать, и он вспоминает, что истекать кровью перед той, кто с магией крови управляется легче, чем дышит, пугает до смерти. «Истекать», конечно, сказано громко: всего лишь кровь из разбитого носа, и холод ее льдистых глаз обещает страшное, и рука, скользнувшая в волосы, сжимает не по-магичьи крепко.

Андерс понимает, что глаза слезятся. Не понимает только, отчего: то ли от того, что дышать больно, то ли от ее грубости, то ли…

— Я устала от твоих недоговорок, милый, — говорит Хоук почти мягко. Почти нежно, прямо как вчера и позавчера, и неделю, и месяц назад. Она точно таким же тоном предлагала ему надеть кофту потеплее, ведь дома прохладно, или просила передать соль.

«Не хочу, чтобы ты простыл, милый». «Тебе бы лучше питаться, котенок». «Я разобью тебе лицо, если не завяжешь со своим дерьмом, хороший мой».

Он смотрит снизу вверх, слизывает кровь, натекшую на губы, а она нависает над ним пугающей тенью, и лицо ее тоже в тени, только глаза горят почти белым, совершенно особо. Рука перестает сжимать волосы так сильно и почти нежно обнимает затылок, сохраняя за собой обещание ударить еще раз хорошенько, если он не заговорит нормально.

— Я знаю, что ты что-то задумал. Говоришь, если я не сделаю, как ты просишь, значит, я тебя не люблю? В такое можно играть вдвоем, котенок.

Она сжимает пряди в кулаке снова и наклоняется к нему ближе.

Андерс ждет руки на горло, но этого не следует, и он это понимает практически с сожалением.

— Ты не говоришь со мной честно, котенок, — тон ее голоса становится мягким, таким тоном говорят с детьми, когда нежно журят их за лишнюю съеденную конфету. — Разве ты меня не любишь?

Андерсу хочется заорать и сбежать, но тело не слушается, тяжелеет все разом, даже Справедливость в венах молчит, притихший, хотя обычно он бесился, стоило Хоук лишь появиться в поле зрения. Пришлось договориться с ним и со своей совестью, чтобы ложиться с ней в одну постель, чтобы ее любить и подставлять горло под жесткую руку.

— Так скажи, ты меня не любишь? — повторяет она настойчиво.

— Люблю, — отвечает он шепотом.

— Ну так что же…

Они оба вздрагивают, услышав у лечебницы шаги. Уже очень поздно, и Хоук дергается, хватаясь за посох, но это всего лишь какой-то мальчик. Он смотрит на них огромными испуганными глазами, и Хоук улыбается ему так нежно, как только умеет.

— Тебе нужна помощь, милый? — она перестает сжимать Андерса за волосы и теперь неторопливо ласково оглаживает затылок, и Андерс даже не отодвигается, хотя знает, что может. Знает, что при посторонних Хоук не станет бить его и не станет продолжать этот разговор. Мальчик медленно кивает, но выглядит он здоровым, и Андерс тревожно думает, что, может, нужна помощь кому-то из его дома, кому-то, кто даже не может прийти сам. — Целитель сейчас немного занят. Уверена, ты можешь заглянуть попозже.

Он сбегает молча в тишину и темноту Клоаки, и внимание Хоук снова обращается к Андерсу.

— Давай вернемся к нашему разговору, котенок, — она произносит ласковое прозвище так, что у Андерса стынет кровь. Или, может, дело в том, что она уже начала колдовать? Нет, он не чувствует магии. Чувствует только, как Хоук берет его под подбородок и заставляет поднять голову выше. — Ты ведешь себя так несправедливо по отношению ко мне, разве ты не находишь?

Андерса пробирает больной дрожью и он хватается за запястье Хоук, хотя она не сжимает его горло и даже и не планирует его душить. Она просто придерживает, поглаживает большим пальцем по линии челюсти и смотрит.

— Если я расскажу тебе, то втяну тебя в это…

Хоук смеется.

— А прося помочь тебе, ты не втягиваешь? — спрашивает она с мягким смешком, будто он сказал наивную нелогичную глупость, и Андерс медленно выдыхает с облегчением, ведь все, похоже, хорошо. Пока что. Если бы Хоук злилась, она бы ударила его еще раз. Впрочем, она всегда остывает очень быстро.

— Любимая, давай пойдем домой? — предлагает он осторожно. — И поговорим там?

— Конечно. Вставай скорее.

Андерс поднимается на ноги, отряхивает одежду, и Хоук бережно берет его лицо в ладони и целует в губы коротко, а после вытаскивает платок из кармана.

— Вот, вытри лицо. Прости меня, котенок, но ты же знаешь, что сам виноват.

Андерс знает, что должен возразить ей. Знает, но не делает этого, как не делал в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый раз тоже, ведь больше всего ему хочется, чтобы конфликт угас. Справедливость всегда недоволен его пассивностью и молчаливым принятием происходящего, но ничего менять Андерс не пытается.

Он знает, что от нее зависит, будет ли он спать в теплой безопасной спальне или на грязной воняющей подстилке из сена, и от нее зависит, будет ли у него ужин или нет. Андерс может выжить один, конечно, может, но не видит смысла усложнять себе жизнь, лишая себя ее расположения и тепла.

В конце концов, за ниточки можно тянуть с обеих сторон, как Хоук только что ему показала… впрочем, переиграть Андерса в этом сложнее, чем кажется.


End file.
